


"Well, I actually like her, for one."

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daminette, Decorating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suppose, I've written more fluff to this damned AU than I've written to any other thing what the hell, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: “Aww Damian, you look like you’ve never decorated for your birthday before”, Marinette said joking as she watched her boyfriend — dear god, she was never going to get over being able to call Damian that and how happy it made her every time — stand in the middle of the room with lights in his hands. He turned his head to her and arched his eyebrow with a questioning look in his eyes.In which Marinette finds out Damian has never decorated the manor before and sheneedsto change that. Right now.Daminette December 2019, day 3: Decorating
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559191
Comments: 12
Kudos: 299
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	"Well, I actually like her, for one."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you don't know what hot wine is, google it or ask me in the comments and I will explain ok don't worry about it
> 
> Anyway. Daminette December prompt number 3. Fun. Still on time. Also, just a heads up, the next prompt I will be posting here is number 9, since I'm skipping three prompts I don't know how to write and drawing the other two. I'll link both art prompts here when I post the next time. 
> 
> I'm also going by the idea at least Tim is Jewish here so yeah. Just mentioning that. Have fun.
> 
> Also: You guys are so damn sweet?? I've been crying over the comments here and tumblr because you're too nice to me and gosh I do not know how to deal with my own emotions ok I love this fandom (because at this point I'm counting Maribat as its own fandom)
> 
> Love you all and I hope you enjoy this!

“Aww Damian, you look like you’ve never decorated for your birthday before”, Marinette said joking as she watched her boyfriend — dear god, she was  _ never _ going to get over being able to call Damian that and how happy it made her every time — stand in the middle of the room with lights in his hands and a confused expression on his face. He turned his head to her and arched his eyebrow with a questioning look in his eyes.

The manor smelled like gingerbread and hot wine and there were gifts everywhere. There were three reasons to that: Hanukkah, Christmas and Damian’s birthday. Never mind the fact none of them were even close yet, but the gifts were nice to see on display, especially as most of them were big and took up quite a lot of space.

... _ Even if it felt a little like showing-off to Marinette. _

She wanted to have the house decorated as soon as possible. Marinette loved it a lot, she loved seeing the rooms turn joyful with a few decorations, but since she wanted Damian do it with her and all the other reasons for celebration were technically religious celebrations, she decided they’d decorate for his birthday. At least that way he could have some say in what the manor would look like since it wasn't like they _wouldn't_ decorate it anyway. Now her boyfriend couldn't complain about it too much. 

“I have, in fact, never done that, though not for the lack of trying on my family's part. It’s not like my father or my brothers haven’t tried to get me to join when I first came here, but they gave up after a few years. It never piqued my interest, really”, he replied and shrugged, shocking Marinette. 

How had she let him go another year without decorating anything when they first started dating? Just  _ how _ ?

Yeah, it was definitely very good she had dragged him with her this time. 

“You’ve what—? Oh mon chou. That needs to be fixed right now. I also think I might need to have a word with your family later, but well. Let’s do this first. Do you want a cookie?”

“I can have one later—” Marinette shot Damian her best puppy eyes, hoping to make him change his mind. “Alright, I can have one now., but _only o_ _ ne,  _ Angel.”

She succeeded, like usually. 

Marinette picked up two cookies and put one in her mouth before she poked her boyfriend’s cheek with it. “Here you go. Open your mouth, I want to feed you this.”

Grumbling out something that sounded a lot like “fine” even though he looked like he would rather not do it, Damian opened his mouth obediently and chewed on the cookie Marinette fed him. She smiled at him, happy to see him go along with her antics. It wasn’t like he usually didn’t, but she never failed to appreciate every single time anyway. That was one of the many reasons she loved him so much. 

A few hours later, the manor looked a lot better. There were decorations all over the place. Colourful lights had been hung to the curtain rods, different kinds of paper stars were hanging from the ceiling, metallic silver and gold star ribbons were on almost all the table tops and shelf tops, and Marinette had made Damian learn how to cut paper snow flakes because apparently he'd never done that either. They had taped those to all the windows in their immediate vicinity (as if they had wanted to put them on all the windows in the manor, it would've taken them too long).

The same couldn’t be said about them. Neither of them looked good, their hair was messy, there were small stars in Damian’s hair from when Marinette had draped the ribbon all over him. It… had taken them a while to get it off him. That, and they were covered in small pieces of paper from their paper crafts. Marinette was pretty sure that was a piece of tape she could see in the back of Damian's shirt as well, but let it be for now. 

“Hello demon spawn, hello suga—  _ What in the world happened here?” _

“We did some decorating while you were gone, Jay.”

“ _ We _ ? As in, you  _ and _ Demon Spawn? You both?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

“ _ How did you get him to go along with it? _ ”

“Well, I actually like her, for one.”

“Damian,  _ shut up _ .”

Marinette laughed as she watched the two go again. While they argued less than they did when she started dating Damian, but it’s not like they  _ didn’t _ do it a lot regardless. Dick liked to joke it was because of her influence on them, but Marinette was sure it was because they had grown up a little more. 

Maybe. 

Well, whatever the reason, regardless of whether it was due to her influence or not, she still loved spending time with the Wayne family more than she could ever explain. They cared about her, they stepped up to her defense (perhaps even a little too eagerly sometimes), they genuinely  _ wanted _ to spend time with her. It was more than she could have asked from nearly anyone else in her life, and she made sure she was there for them just as much. 

Watching as Dick came in and shook his head fondly while Tim was dead on the table as he tried to drink his cup of coffee, Marinette smiled and felt like she was home.They were idiots, the lot of them, but she loved them all (though Damian was her absolute favourite, no competition there). Perhaps she could one day tell them she knew they were the infamous batfamily. And then perhaps, perhaps she would also be ready to tell them she was Ladybug and could help them. 

Perhaps one day. 

Marinette already looked forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing!
> 
> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
